deadly
by ink-stained dreams
Summary: Their love is wrong in seven ways. Draco&Ginny freeverse


I've recently been on freeverse reading kick, and I desperately wanted to write a DG fic, and somehow those two things mashed together and gave me this. :P My first freeverse in this style.

* * *

There is something about them  
that screams  
"_WARNING_: TRAGEDY AHEAD  
**PAIN **IN THE FUTURE  
THIS ROAD IS BROKEN  
AND  
A HARD ONE TO  
F O L L O W."

A bright  
POISON-yellow  
_screaming  
_sign

around both of their necks  
(like a noose, asphyxiating)

she guesses they must have both been  
blind;  
he thinks  
**hell**,  
_what else did he have left to lose anyway_?

still, they should have known, by their  
COLORS  
(**black, **_red, _white  
like a venomous fairytale  
like DANGER  
and HEARTBREAK).

THEIR LOVE IS WRONG IN SEVEN WAYS

i._ luxuria_

HE is like spun glass.  
(encased in iron and steel and thunder,  
_but still_)  
HE is like lightning and the white heart  
of a flame—  
beautiful and  
**mesmerizing  
**and  
SHE WANTS HIM.

SHE is like summer apples.  
(surrounded by thorns and hornets and danger  
_but still_)  
SHE is like autumn and wildfires  
on a hillside—  
uncatchable and  
_tantalizing  
_and  
HE WANTS HER.

They collide in the night,  
and  
_He does not soil his hands on Weasley He does not soil his hands on—  
_(It doesn't matter because lips do all the work, anyway.)

HE is the **sharp **kind of handsome girls throw themselves on  
AND ARE CUT BY

SHE has hair the color of _rust_, and he has let her see his wounds  
AND ISN'T RUST DANGEROUS WHEN YOU MIX IT WITH BLOOD

(not that it matters, because they have _both_ always  
TAKEN what they WANT)

ii. _gula_

They gorge themselves on each other  
and _it isn't healthy_,  
she thinks  
(as her hands can't get enough)  
_it isn't healthy  
_he thinks  
(as he swallows her whole)  
_THIS IS NOT HEALTHY  
_they shout  
(as they pull each other closer still)

iii. _avaritia_

"I want you so much,"  
they say from her mouth.  
(because he will not say it aloud,  
so she speaks for him)  
They want to the point of delusion,  
to the point of a g o n y

and past the threshold.

"I _want _you,"  
he says finally (for both of them), and  
all she can scream is  
"**I have given you everything,  
****WHAT MORE IS THERE TO WANT**?"  
(for both of them)

iv. _acedia_

They see the world in  
**black **and white  
and shades of _grey_.  
Like one of those old Muggle movies,  
where the acting s.u.c.k.s  
and there's no _real plot  
_and you **fall asleep** halfway through.

[if you fall asleep on the broomstick,  
doesn't that mean you  
CRASH?]

Her grades are slipping  
and  
his circle of followers  
is  
d . i . s . s . o . l . v . i . n . g  
but all they can say is

"I DON'T CARE."

She has no energy for her mask anymore.  
_(it is so very heavy)  
_He cannot make the journey to obedience anymore.  
_(it is such a very long walk)_

There is the pull of  
familyfriendsschoollife  
with a

_thousand_

_grasping_

_hands_

but they are **dead**weights,  
and they fall past the greedy fingers.

(it is only with each other that their world explodes into color)

v. _ira_

They are a violent sort of love,  
and it is wrong, wrong, _wrong  
_to HATE THIS MUCH.  
She was not made to hold this kind of venom;  
he was not built for this shade of blackness.  
They are a blinding hurricane of  
s**h**a**r**d**s** of glass and  
r_o_t_t_e_d_ apple cores  
and words (their sharpest weapon)

"YOU FILTHY WRETCH."

"YOU H E A R T L E S S PIG."

"YOU MADE ME BELIEVE YOU _LOVED_ ME."

"YOU LET ME THINK THIS WOULD LAST."

"WHY DO YOU **HURT** ME?"

"WHY DO YOU _DO_ THIS?"

"STOP IT!"

"LEAVE!"

"I HATE YOU!"

and then it is all they can do to  
_tear  
_each other to shreds with hands like knives  
and kisses like firebrands

(because maybe if they are already in pieces it will not hurt so much when they fall apart)

vi. _invidia_

He feels his mouth **sour  
**every. single. time.  
he sees them together.  
And it is sometimes enough for him to push her away,  
to say,  
"_Malfoys_ do not share."

and that is when she feels her heart constrict  
each. and every. time.  
she seems them together.  
And every once in a while it is enough for her to walk away,  
to spit back,  
"Neither do **I**."

And even if their distance is brittle,  
and collapses before  
they can even start to miss each other,

the _taste does not leave his tongue,  
_the _pressure does not lift from her chest_

and their kisses are laced with the tang of  
JEALOUSY

"You hold her in the day."

"You walk with him under the sun."

"**Am I only fit to love in the shadows?"**

vii. _superbia_

SHE thought she could  
_**S A V E  
**_the un-save-able boy

HE thought he might  
K E E P  
the un-keep-able girl

oh, honey  
I'M SO SORRY YOU NEVER KNEW

[[_you are nothing special_]]

* * *

Just in case you didn't catch it, this is structured according to the Seven Deadly Sins, using their latin names. Most are pretty easy to figure out, but brownie points if you guess which is which. ;)


End file.
